


one here, one here

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/M, Hickeys, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: It's Dolley's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aw heckie it's me again, back at it with the Hamilton fanfiction.
> 
> I am a sucker for the founding fathers and their wives.....like don't get me wrong....I love Lams....I love Jeffmads.....I love Jamilton and Mullette and Philgeorges and literally everything...........but nothing will slay me faster than the founding fathers and their wives.....not the real life versions of course those people were McFucking Asshats but really......deep down.......I hope the real founding fathers loved their wives.........it is the only good thing I hope for them......
> 
> This is a piece inspired by my friend, Madi, say hello. She helps me with a lot of story ideas, I love her. Because the rose tinted characters of the Hamilton musical give me some Feelings and I would like to take the time to express those feelings now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Dolley, what do you want for your birthday?”

Dolley looks up from the book she’s almost done with, that she’s read a thousand times; she hasn’t really been reading it, more searching for a reason to loiter in her husband's office. Their house is rather empty and she enjoys the company; she knows he likes it, as well, although he abstains from commenting on it.

Dolley hums, setting her book down on the table next to the chair she’s in; she stretches out, draping herself across it so her legs hang over the arms of the chair. She likes this question; she's always liked this question. It's a chance to say "I want" without immediately feeling guilty. She casts her husband a longing glance, “I want a hickey.” she declares.

James’ fingers still over the keyboard, “A hickey?” he asks, and she nods despite the fact that he’s not looking at her, “I was thinking more along the lines of a book, or an article of clothing.”

“I want a hickey.” Dolley repeats, hesitantly, and he turns in his chair to look at her, so she smiles, “Right here.” she tells him, pointing to a spot high on her neck.

James frowns, “People will see it.”

“Good.” Dolley says quickly, turning away from him in the chair; she's not mad, but his discomfort with the request is embarrassing and she's considering retracting the statement when she hears him stand from his chair and make his way over to her.

He places one of his hands on her shoulder gently, and she looks back up at him, “I’m sorry,” he tells her, "I'll give you a hickey."

She rolls back over slowly and takes the hand that was on her shoulder in hers; she brings her other hand up to her throat, “I want a hickey right here.” she tells him, pointing to the same spot from earlier, before she moves her hand to another spot lower down, “and here.”

James hesitates, “Now?” he asks gently, and she smiles.

“Sometime before Friday. Before we go to dinner with Thomas and Martha” she tells him, “I want to show them off.” she adds, and squirms when he blushes.

“Okay.” he says after a minute, and Dolley hums, bringing his hand to her mouth and placing a kiss to it, “I love you.” he tells her quietly, and she beams.

“I love you, too.” she says, before squeezing his hand once and letting go of it, “I’ll let you work now; sorry for pestering.”

“You never pester me.” he tells her, even as she pulls herself out of the chair; he gives her a kiss before she leaves his office and he goes back to work.

…

James normally writes down the things he’s supposed to remember and puts them somewhere in his office, either at home or at work. There are notes littered in both places, and usually many things written on his hands as well, but the gift his wife asks for is not one of them.

He opts not to make a note of it, because writing “give Dolley two hickeys by Friday” and sticking it somewhere in his office not only makes him slightly uncomfortable, but also seems a bit excessive, because he can absolutely remember to do that without prompting.

…

“Okay, Doll.” Martha says Friday night; she leans across the table as soon as James is up and out of earshot, “Why are you mad at him?”

Dolley looks down, flustered, “How’d you know?” she asks quietly, and Thomas snorts.

“He didn’t _forget_ did he?” Martha asks, and Dolley frowns.

“No,” she says quickly, “it’s just - last weekend he asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told him I wanted two hickeys - on my neck, you know, where people can see them? - before we came to dinner tonight.” She pauses, "And - I guess he forgot. Or decided he didn't want to give me a hickey. Or something. I don't know." Dolley huffs, but when she looks back at her friends they look like they’re struggling not to laugh, “What?!”

“You asked for a _hickey_ for your _birthday_ from your _husband.”_ Martha says, and Thomas can’t seem to take it anymore; he cracks and laughs in a way that sounds more like a wheeze, turning away from both of them.

Dolley frowns, obviously embarrassed, “Yeah, I did.”

Martha takes a deep breath and says, “Why didn’t you say something before you left the house?”

“It was the only thing I asked for! I figured he would remember!” Dolley tells her defensively, and Martha just shakes her head.

“You’re too sweet for your own good.” Thomas tells her, and grins when she looks away, “Either way, he’s coming back to the table, so at least try to smile. It’s your birthday.”

"Jump on him in the car." Martha adds; Dolley bites her lip, but the corners of her mouth turn up anyways.

…

“James?” Dolley asks innocently as they pull into their driveway; he hums in response, so she stretches out a bit in the passenger seat and lays her hand gently on his thigh.

He swallows, “Dolley?” he returns, and she hums.

“I was just wondering,” she starts, waiting for him to put the car in park before she continues; she has to brace herself to ask the question she normally wouldn’t consider saying aloud, “what did you get me for my birthday?”

James pauses, then frowns, “You - uh - oh fuck. You asked me for something specific.”

“Yes.” Dolley says, trying not to grimace at how entitled she thinks she sounds, “I did.”

James bites his lip, “I - uh…” he glances over to her after a moment, “I'm so sorry, Dolley. I forgot.”

Dolley hums again; she looks down and away from him and he grabs the hand that's laying on his thigh and holds it. She catches herself trying to say _that’s okay_ but she bites her tongue. Instead she turns in her seat to face him and says, “Would you like a hint?”

He blushes, “Is it sex?” he guesses, and she grins.

“You’re on the right track.” she tells him, leaning back and unbuckling her seatbelt, “Why don’t you come sit with me and take another guess?”

After a moment of shifting, they manage to get situated together in the passenger seat, James pretty much in her lap; Dolley takes a moment to appreciate that she’s three inches taller before she says, “I’ll give you two more guesses.”

“Do you want me to eat you out?” He asks, and Dolley almost accepts that as a correct answer because that doesn’t sound too bad; she catches herself, though, and shakes her head.

“You’re getting warmer.” she tells him, “There is _something_ I want you to do with your mouth.” and she tilts her head back, baring a significant amount of her neck to him.

He seems to take the hint, because rather than supplying a third guess he leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss just below her jaw. She grins, her hands moving to hold onto his waist as he continues, remarkably close to the spot she’d pointed out to him a few days prior.

“Thank you.” she says quietly when he pulls away for a moment; she presses a kiss to his lips before pulling away, but she doesn't know what to say. She feels compelled to apologize, although she's not entirely sure what for, when he leans forward and kisses her again.

“I know what you're thinking," he says when he pulls away, "I'm sorry I forgot. I'll make it up to you right now."

Dolley blushes, but she's smiling, "In the car?"

James blushes even harder than her, "If you want."

"Okay," Dolley says, which means  _yes please,_ so James goes back to kissing her neck and Dolley closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in my Algebra II class so y'all better appreciate how steamy this got at the end and how lucky I am to sit at the back of the room.
> 
> I hope you liked this! If you did feel free to leave a comment because they make my whole entire life. (ﾉ∀`♥)


End file.
